The Stonekeeper and the siren (Remade)
by MewDiamond
Summary: A young stone keeper name Emily is just a normal stone keeper girl that live in a small village. Until one day she was picking some flowers for her mother to make her happy, then a siren took Emily to his lair where she will never escape him. Will her brother Navin and their friends Miskit, Vigo and Alyson save Emily in time? Or will the siren keep her with him for all eternity?
1. Chapter 1

AN: Now I know the first isn't as great cause of my grammars and all that also all the commas in the second chapter of the original story of this so just to let u all know this is a Remade version of this story also,

I'm going to read some other siren fanfictions to get me more ideas,

I should do for this remade so just to let u all know. This is just a remade version so it'll be far more different since I want the original to be different in my own way of story telling since

I'm planning onto making my own books that'll be publish in the future.

So like I'm saying I'm going to keep the characters their own way and all of that so yeah.

I hope u all like this little note I'll be adding some of my ocs in this as well, since this is a remade version but I'll keep doing the original.

If u want me to so pls tell me kindly about if I should continue the original or not.

Thank you all anyways and I hope u leave any suggestions to this remade and yes I'll be doing the original Greek mythology siren so don't worry about that.

BYE!~ =^_^= (this is just a kitty face emoji)


	2. Chapter 2

Long ago in the world of Alledia, there was a village named Kanalis .

In that village there live a girl who's hair was bright red shiny like a Ruby gem, her dress was navy blue like the night sky, and her red amulet which sparkles in the sunlight.

Her name was Emily Hayes, Emily was a serious and yet a stubborn girl. Guys don't know why she is like that but the main reason why she's like that cause she doesn't want boys to flirt with her also they're not her type.

When Emily was little her father David warned her about The Siren Cove. He told her that sirens can use their powerful song to lure their victims and keep them as their pets if they don't try to escape.

During that day her father have been killed by the sirens for telling his daughter the warning about them. Emily wouldn't forget that day since as she still stay away from the Siren Cove since.

One day Emily went to the forest to pick out some Sunflowers, Tulips and yellow roses for her mother to make sure that she have a smile on her face.

"I hope mom love these flowers these are her favorite variety of them" She said smiling, as she got all the flowers she need to give to her mother. The young stone keeper heard a low evil chuckle as she decided to shrug it off and continue to head home.

"You really think that you can just walk away from me young Stone keeper?" A dark voice said as Emily stopped in her tracks of heading home as she turned around.

" Come out and show yourself! I'm not afraid of anyone so come out!" She demanded, she saw a boy with a dark gray skin tone, long silver hair, with black bird like wings along with black bird claws on his hands and feet, also he have a normal body, but the one thing Emily knew that he was a siren.

"Hehehe. I believe your father told you about my kind, as you probably didn't know this Emily. I'm the siren prince." The siren prince said as Emily began to back away from him.

"H-How did you know my name?" She asked, the siren prince gave her an evil chuckle then it turns into an evil laugh.

"Oh Emily. The reason why i know your name is because I've been watching you come here. Every time you come here you seem to caught my attention. When your brother called your name that's how I knew your name." He said smirking at the female stone keeper before him as he held her close to him.

"Let me go!" Emily demanded as she struggled to get out of the siren grip but all the siren did was giving her an evil grin knowing she'll do anything to get away from him.

"Don't be so stubborn my dear Emily. You'll submit to me I know you will." He said but Emily gave him a glare as the siren prince frowned at her.

"I'll never submit to you! You can try to make me yours all you want but it won't work!" Emily spat at him as the siren prince began to growl at her.

"GRRRRRR! You will be mine young stone keeper whether you like it or not!" With that he grabbed her to keep her close to him as he took her to his lair where she will never be seen by her family or friends ever again.

As he got to his lair he put Emily down as she just stood there like a statue. The siren pushed a boulder in front of the entrance cause he didn't want her to escape but in Emily's mind she wants to get away from him as far as she can.

"There now you won't escape me Emily you'll be staying here with me for all eternity." He told her as the siren prince took Emily to the back of is lair and placed her on the black silk cushions as he put his arms around the young female waist keeping a tight grip on her.

All Emily wanted was to be free not captured by a evil siren prince, but all she could do right now was to be stubborn to the siren prince and wait til one of her friends or her brother to find her and get her out of this mess.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: The search begins

Emily was still awake and she couldn't sleep due to the fact that she have been captured by a siren prince who wants her all to himself.

"I need a way to get out of here and get far away from him." She mumbled under her breath as she sees the siren asleep.

Emily got one of his arms off of her waist as she carefully gets the other arm off of her.

Then Emily got up and went to the front of the siren prince's lair, as she got to the front of his lair she goes to the side of the boulder and try to push it but it didn't work. So she tried again yet nothing happened.

"I see you're trying to escape me Emily my dear.~" She turned around and saw the siren prince.

"I thought you were asleep." Emily said defending herself from the siren but all the siren prince did was doing an evil laugh.

"Oh Emily you really thought you can escape me? At least you tried I'll give you that but when I found my new pet...I **never** let go" The siren prince said as he carried Emily back to the cushions bridal style.

As the siren place Emily back on the cushions the young stone keeper try to get off the cushions but the siren prince held her close to him so close that he will never let anyone else have her but him.

"RGH! Let me go!" Emily demanded as the siren prince is able to hold her in place.

"Hold still will you Emily!?" The siren prince growled as he was able to put a bracelet on the young stone keeper wrist.

The bracelet have a blue sapphire in the middle as it symbols her being his forever. Emily was shocked at the bracelet that's on her wrist she never asked to be here for the rest of her life. But what else is she suppose to do?

"Why did u put this on my wrist?" She asked as the siren prince just frowned at her. Emily knew she was trying to get away from him but she needs an exit out of his lair.

In the Village...

Navin was wondering where his sister is at as he sighs outside in the warm night, "Em where can you be? You have been gone for a whole day now, Mom's worried about you em."

Just then he sees his best friend Alyson Hunter, him and Emily met her and her family after they moved to their village since the sirens over run the city of Celis cause most of the people there were captured to be slaves for the sirens doings.

"Hey Navin." Alyson said giving her friend a hug as Navin hugged back, "Hey Alyson."

"Have Emily came home yet?" She asked as the young brown hair boy sigh and nodded his head no.

"No she haven't came back all day, mom is worried about her." Navin said as his friend Alyson sighed and put her hand on her head.

"Navin, Alyson what seems the matter you two?" A older male said walking towards them as the both know this elder stone keeper it was Vigo another friend of theirs also another survivor since the attack of the siren king and his people.

"Emily haven't been home for a whole day Vigo, we need to know where she is." Alyson exclaimed as Vigo knew what the young blonde hair girl was saying.

"I know who you're talking about Alyson it's the siren king's younger son Trellis who took Emily. I have encounter him before yet he told me that a young female stone keeper will be his bride that way she'll be his newly queen when he becomes king of the sirens." Vigo said making Navin shocked in belief that his own sister is captured by a siren prince

"Why would he want Em!?" Navin said wanting his sister back home with him now wanting her to be safe.

"I know it's hard Navin but we will get her back before she finds out about him wanting to marry her. Let's get somethings ready to start to head to the woods you two." Vigo said to the two young preteens as they both head to Vigo's house to get the things they'll be needing to start their search to save Emily.

Little did they know the siren prince been watching them through a glowing blue orb that Emily doesn't know about as he chuckles darkly.

"You think you can save her old man when I told you she'll be my bride? Well then I'll make sure you both leave us alone at once."

AN: Whoa this took me awhile to get this done but chapter three will be the whole start of the search for Navin, Alyson and Vigo to save Emily from the siren prince's grip. So hope you all love it pls pm me about ideas for chapter three pls. Thank you all for giving me advice for this story from the original so Bye~!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Seeing a enemy once again

As Vigo got Alyson and Navin all the things they need for their search to find Emily, he turned to the two of them and said, "Alright you two Miskit and Leon are waiting for us at the entrance of the woods to find Emily you ready?"

Navin and Alyson both nodded yes as they began to head out to the woods to find Emily and bring her back home.

In the siren prince's lair...

It been three days since Emily was captured and yet she keeps trying to escape but it didn't prevail sadly.

But to her surprised that the siren isn't forcing her to do anything since what happened three days ago to be honest but still to her questioning what is he doing like as in every single day she's all alone in his lair all day until night time.

Every night he comes back to give her things that'll make her smile and happy , but this night is far more different than the other nights were.

The siren prince came back when he came towards Emily with a box in his hand while she's asleep as he rubbed her shoulder gently to wake her up.

"Emily, Emily wake up." The siren prince said as Emily open up her eyes as she yawned. "What is it?"

He opened the box that have the ruby ring in it and Emily was surprised at the ring it was sparkling just like her amulet. He held her hand with his other hand, Emily was confused and shocked at the same time she didn't knew what was going on.

"Emily I know this is a bit of a rush for you, but I grew some feelings for you when I first saw you I thought that this would be easier for us to get to know each other so, Emily would you marry me?" The siren asked as Emily grew a light pink blush on her face.

She couldn't believe this the siren prince actually have feelings for her she took a deep breath and said, "Yes."

The siren prince was happy that Emily said yes to his question and he'll be sure to make her happy and protect her from his father from ever hurting her.

Just then before he can say anything else Emily was asleep smiling really happy, he smiled that Emily was finally happy just then he went to sleep next to her to keep her safe and sound.

In the void...

Vigo woke up in the void not knowing what was going on, just then he saw him the siren prince waiting for him.

"Trellis." Vigo said as Trellis replied back, "Vigo." He folded his arms and frowned at the elder stone keeper who is friends with Emily's great grandfather Silas.

"So where's Emily?" Vigo asked as the siren prince let out a sigh not knowing what Vigo had in mind.

"She's safe and sound no harm to her. And I'll make sure she stays that way." He said as the elder stone keeper was confused about why he said that just then he knew that his father killed about 13 young stone keepers back in celis as he took over the city.

"What do you mean by that Trellis give me a reason why." Vigo said as Trellis turned his back around as he remember what his father said to him before he met Emily.

"The reason I said that is my father wants Emily dead. I just couldn't let that happen years ago when Emily's father was still alive. I knew that Emily would be mine when she's older but my father wants me to not marry her. I just can't let him harm her so I hid and found a cave on an old mountain that was in good condition so I would take her there to be protected and away from my father once and for all." Trellis said as he sighed.

"I see. That's why Emily was gone for three days haven't it?" Vigo said as Trellis nodded a yes they both knew that they can't be enemies forever.

To be continued...

AN: Sorry this took me so long but i finally got it done guys so i hope u like this and don't worry chapter 4 will be way cooler and awesome after i get this done i was thinking about doing more fanfics like this so pls give me good positive thoughts of what ya think thank you so much everyone

Also bubble tea Thank you for being awesome and pls pm me I want to get to know more about you including you Silver heart. Also the reason why i did this is because I read some Bride fanfics before and i thought this was a great chapter to do this.

Love you all my kitties ^^ meow meow~ see ya in the next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Quick note guys I'm planing on doing three more chapters of this story so it'll be less harder on me but if u guys want a Epilogue chapter that'll be in the last chapter so yeah chapter 7 will be long as heck guys due to a lot of stuff in that chapter so in the next two chapters will be more easier on me cause I'll do half and half on the two next chapter while working on my other stories while they're still being worked on so yeah. Mommy kitty loves you my kitties have a lovely day or night and enjoy this fourth chapter. By the way there is two parts to this chapter so yeah

Chapter 4: A dance underneath the Moonlight part 1

Vigo woke up wanting to tell Karen that her daughter is alright with the siren prince and that his father wants to harm her daughter. But he knew he have to tell her something so later that morning he decided to wait for Navin, Alyson,Miskit and Leon to wake up so they can tell their mom that Emily is doing alright and she's safe and sound.

Just then Vigo heard some ruffling noises coming from the bushes as he slowly approach the bush, he saw a familiar siren he was older than Trellis, he knew that's his brother Luger. "Luger?" Vigo asked as the elder siren look at him and then smiled he knew Vigo for awhile after he encounter his younger brother.

"Vigo it's been a long time since we chatted huh?" Luger said as he's glad to see Vigo. "Yes it have been Luger ever since I ran into your brother." Vigo told him.

Just then they heard Alyson ,Navin, Miskit and Leon waking up. "Hey Vigo are we going to look for Em?" Navin asked as he saw Vigo with a siren that's a bit different from what he heard from his sister.

"Well Navin I talked to Luger's brother in the void last night and he said that Emily is safe and sound with him cause the siren king wants her dead. But that's a good thing tho right?" Vigo said as Navin couldn't believe that his sister is staying with the siren but he knew deep inside that his sister is okay and safe.

"yeah it is Vigo." Navin said smiling as he now knows Emily is safe and sound.

In the siren's lair...

Emily couldn't believe that she's getting engaged to the siren prince, but further more she doesn't know his actual name yet. But she also have another question in her head where was he during the daytime and why he only see her at night?

This was a bit odd for her to be the only one here in the daytime so she decided to take a nap before nighttime comes or take a long nap when night comes tho. As the nighttime goes on she began to wake up as she turned around and saw the siren standing with his one claw foot on the cave wall, his two arms folded, and his black wings are folded.

"So, I talked to Vigo last night about you being safe with me. But about this whole thing of us being together is that I'm protecting you from my father. I tell you about me protecting you from my father another time. For right now I think we should get to know more about each other since now we're going to be together for the rest of our lives." Trellis told her as Emily smiled but she still needs to know his name.

"Ummm when we first met like about four days ago I haven't gotten your name yet even tho we still need to get to know about one another." Emily said to him with a light pink blush on her face.

Just then Trellis began to chuckle lightly and rubs Emily's hair while smiling, "Hehehe I know Emily I just decided to wait for awhile until I tell you my name. It's Trellis."

Emily began to smile as she was so glad that he told her his name as she began to hug him, she suddenly began to yawn even tho she already took a nap. "Heh. Tired already Emily?" Trellis asked as she nodded yes.

Trellis began to pick her up and walked over to the cushions with her in his arms falling asleep. As he placed her down on the cushions he laid down next to her and hold her close to him.

"Goodnight Trellis" Emily whispered as Trellis began to smile at her and replied,"Goodnight Emily, I'll see you in the morning." He closed his eyes and went to sleep as well, he knew that he didn't need to do anything tomorrow morning just be with Emily all day alone with her and her only.


	6. Chapter 6

As Navin and the others told Karen what happened and why Emily didn't came back, she was relief that's she's okay but she's also shocked that her daughter going to be married to the siren prince.

In the Siren's lair...2 weeks later

Emily couldn't believe that she agreed to be married to Trellis which she hardly even knew him. They do talk at night but some questions she have remained unanswered. Where was he all day? Why was she still in the cave while he's out? How come he only come back at night?

She's quite puzzled about this but all she can do right now is wait until the moon rises up and talk to him, to know more about him for herself.

Later that night...

Emily and Trellis had a long talk but now would be the time for her to ask him why he only sees her at night and not in the daytime.

"ummm Trellis?" Emily asked nervously as he looked at her with a concern look, " What is it Emily?"

Emily took a deep breath and began by relaxing herself as she spoke," I know you wanted to keep me here but why only see me at night?"

Trellis knew what she meant as he took a deep breath as he thinks of a way to explain this to her as he spoke in a clear voice.

"Well Emily umm...how do I put this? Sigh The reason why i'm keeping you here is because my father wanted to kill you."

Emily was shock that she didn't knew that his father wants her dead, he continue to tell her why she's here with him.

"My father wants you dead cause he hates stonekeeper humans like you, after my brother Luger saw our Father killed your father for no reasons. I had to take action, when I first saw you years ago I knew that your life will be in danger cause my stone told me that it could happen. As the years have past, I finally had you alone with no one else around you."

"So that was your chance to take me wasn't it?" she asked adding on to this explanation that he's giving her.

Trellis was impressed that she was a clever girl, "Indeed. But on the other side of this point is that I always have to go into the daytime to see what's my father's up to with his plan of trying to destroy you. As long he doesn't find this cave with you in it. I know that you're safe here Emily."

(More to this story is coming very soon I promise you guys


End file.
